The Hunt is On
by Yaku-R
Summary: Weiss Schnee, expected to be a leader humanity wants in the war against Faunus, finds herself lost and hungry in a seemingly deserted land on a coast of Vale. That's until a curious girl living in the forest decides to help her. However she quickly notices that her hero isn't as clever as she thought and she's one of those she has to hunt. But why does it seem she's the one caught?
1. Chapter 1: Who'll survive?

_Well, I'll blame Ikuhara and his Yuri Kuma Arashi for making me write this fic... Seems like bears have been on my mind ever since the first episode and quite honestly I don't blame them lol. Anyway, I do hope this works, after all I always begin writing even if I just have a rough idea of what I want to happen..._

* * *

><p>Remnant, a world plagued with war, social conflicts and a clear distinction between two classes: the humans and the faunus. For years issues have arised in which conflict between humans and faunus had caused major wars around Remnant. But 3 years ago "The War" started for real and lots of blood began spilling around Remnant both of humans and faunus as the war just seemed to continue with each passing year.<p>

In times when weaponry, transportation and technology was rustic worldwide, the heroes for the humans were the brave Huntsmen and Huntresses who rose with normal weapons to fight off the Faunus who had the upper hand in combat with their prominent animal traits. The Kingdoms with the best Hunstmen and Huntresses were Atlas and Mistral, since Atlas had the best weaponry, beginning to use the source of energy called "dust" in complex weapons and Mistral had the fiercest fighters among all.

On the other hand the strongest Faunus were found on the forests and caves of Vale and the harsh climates of Vacuo. For years they had fought the Grim to properly establish on Vale and Vacuo, those years of fighting had made the Faunus in these territories stronger than those living on human cities. These Faunus were closer to their animal nature than other Faunus and it was shown in their physical traits and way of thinking; enraged by the superiority humans tried to establish over Faunus.

The leading human family in this war were the Schnee, located in Atlas, while the leading Faunus where at Vale.

* * *

><p>Weiss Schnee as the heiress of the Schnees and skilled Huntress was expected to appear at the middle of the war and fight the ones who had been troubling humanity lately. That was the reason why she had been sent by boat towards the Kingdom of Vale, to recruit other Hunters and help against the strong faunus who seemed to get closer to the capital with each month.<p>

However the "clever" heiress by no means expected to get lost in a humid forest when her boat was attacked and she ended drifting somewhere near an unknown coast of Vale. As she walked warily through the silent forest, Myrtenaster on her left hand, she wondered how many days she would have to spend trying to find anything. It had already been 1 and a half day and there was no signs of Grims, Faunus or Humans... just wild animals.

With every step she took over the creaking wood she could feel her sanity slowly seeping out. As she sat on a nearby log she heavily sighed, she was way too hungry; and a heiress was in no way used to being hungry, unbathed, dirty or anything that had to do with those. She held her stomach as a loud grumble emerged from it, she could already feel her strength draining thanks to the lack of energy.

Would she die here?

With no one around to grieve her, without even fighting for humanity; without making a change at all?

"Damn... Damn damn damn! This wasn't meant to happen... I should have been on my way to Vale City to find others to help me, not here dying of hunger" Weiss stood up, stomping her foot angrily on the ground until she heard rustle from some nearby bushes.

Immediately she grabbed the heavy rifle she had been carrying all day and pointed at the brown bushes, ready to pull the trigger any second. She gulped trying to prepare for anything that could attack her until a bunny jumped out of the bushes and continued running away from Weiss.

The light-blue eyed girl sighed and let herself fall to the floor unamused, leaving the rifle at her right side. "A bunny? I almost had a heart attack because a bunny jumped from some bushes... This forest will make me go crazy unless I get out of it." Weiss massaged her temples until another noise came from the bush. The noise higher and rougher than the one caused by the bunny.

Weiss didn't have time to take a good hold of the rifle again when a creature as big as a human pierced through the bushes and fell in front of her. As the white haired girl closed her eyes ready to be devoured she felt the smell of honey hit her nose and a shadow partially loom over her.

She opened one eye and found a pair of shimmering silver eyes looking at her confused.

She pushed the face away with a small shriek and gasped when she saw the figure tumble backwards. It was another girl! She looked younger than her but definately close to her age. She had a loose black tank top, a skirt with red trimmings and a crimson red cloak with hood. Though her clothes seemed messy and dirty the girl's cute figures compensated all.

"Chill I was just curious... Sorry if I scared you." the girl lightly whimpered as she rubbed her lower back. "No no... Sorry it was my bad." Weiss quickly helped the girl get up and smiled.

"You can't even get an idea of how elated I am to find another person in this forest. I've been lost for a day and a half and I feel I'll faint unless I eat something. Sorry if I'm importuning you but think you can show me where I can get food? I'll pay you somehow, I swear on my name I'll do so" Weiss looked at the other girl with conviction.

The younger on the other hand smiled amused and pat the other's head with a hearty chuckle. "No need to be so formal. I'm Ruby Rose, glad to meet you. And don't worry about paying me or anything, I know a good place where we can get food."

"Glad to meet you too... I'm Weiss Schnee. Thanks for your help, I'll definately return the favor." Weiss, even as she grimaced when the other girl continued patting her -THE Weiss Schnee-, softened her gaze. This girl may be someone with whom she would rarely interact, but in this situation she was a life saver and Weiss wasn't one to snap early towards someone who would most probably save her from the dying of hunger.

"Well... Let's go okay... though it may take some time reaching the place I'm talking about... The road is also a rough path. You're alright with it?" Ruby gave an apologetic smile and Weiss nodded. "Yeah there's no issue... Lead the way"

"Okay... but please do what I do to avoid having you hurt okay?" Ruby looked at Weiss worried and the white-haired girl nodded.

* * *

><p>"For god's sake what's wrong with you!? You're such a dunce! I can't believe I even thought you were something like a hero during our first encounter" Weiss was fuming, unlike before she now really looked wrecked because of the forest. From her boots to her knees a brown sludge dripped slowly, her jacket and dress were torn in different places, there were scratches on her face, knees and hands and most of all she felt her pride was about to touch the lowest possible levels.<p>

"Hey it's not my fault you fell into that swamp, tripped thrice on the roots of the trees -falling flat on your face in the process-, got your clothes torn and ended acting "_like a kid_". I gave you warnings!" Ruby scowled and puffed out her cheeks, crossing her arms.

"Warning? Warning!? What kind of warnings did you give me? "_Weiss, lift your feet more_", "_Weiss, don't underestimate the black mud_", "_Weiss there are branches ahead_". What kind of warnings are those?! You dunce are way too ambiguous. Worst of all is that after those crappy events I did the same actions you did to avoid more trouble and I ended just doing random stuff like a child!"

As Weiss released a grunt she face-palmed remembering all the unnecessary actions she had done when following Ruby's steps... the girl got distracted with way too many things on their way, and they still hadn't arrived.

"How come we haven't arrived? Are we even close?... In fact do you even know where we're going?" Weiss narrowed her eyes at the smaller girl who gasped offended.

"Know? Weiss I've crossed this woods at least a hundred times I know all you can get to know about it... we just need to cross the Honey Trail and we'll be there in no time" Ruby explained with gestures, trying to look professional as she did so.

"Fine... let's continue... you better stop bringing me to more stupid trouble." Weiss grumbled and followed the red-cloaked girl in front of her.

As both girls were nearing grayer and thicker trees a delicious smell of honey hit their noses. Being incredibly hungry Weiss's stomach grumbled desiring the sweet smell, while Ruby just grinned happily, lightly drooling.

"Isn't that smell great? I'm sure that in this part of the forest is where the best honey in all the world is produced... But let's avoid making any kind of noise... We wouldn't like to attract unwanted attention okay?" Ruby's sudden serious eyes made Weiss automatically nod.

As they were following the seemingly clear path in front of them Weiss's stomach continued releasing small growls, the Heiress was incredibly embarassed at her body's reaction towards the sweet smell but tried to mantain at least her outward composture.

Surprisingly they hadn't encountered any problems unlike in the past hours and it seemed they would cross this part of the dense forest safely... until a spider decided to crawl onto Weiss back and startle the blue eyed girl. Immediately she shrieked with no restraint and swatted the animal away from herself, sighing relieved and standing behind Ruby when she managed to get it off her.

The energetic girl on the other hand quickly became pale as the silent forest was suddenly filled with many buzzing noises. "What's that? Don't tell me this place is filled with mosquitoes" Weiss grimaced since the sound seemed to get closer and closer.

"Well... I've got good news and bad news for you... First; good news is that they are definately not mosquitoes. Now bad news is that they are aggressive bees that hate noise... and that they're coming for us. Sorry I'll have to carry you out of here" Ruby swiftly lifted Weiss onto her arms and held her up bridal style. The heiress was surprised by the strength in the smaller girl, but most of all by the sudden action.

"Put me down! I won't tolerate this! M-my panties are s-showing!Stop! Let me down in this instant dolt!" the Huntress loudly grumbled and blabbered, trying to cover the stripped panties which were openly showing.

"Shhh Weiss didn't you hear me!? I need you to try to cover yourself the most you can with my body and cloak... I'll get us out of here in a minute, when we do so I'll let you down. Don't worry I'll protect you." As soon as the words left her lips, Ruby began sprinting real fast, followed immediately by a blurry swarm of angry bees. Some caught on the duo quickly and Weiss stopped struggling when she noticed the situation was becoming increasingly dangerous.

As she felt one of the furry bees sting her shoulder she loudly winced in pain and quickly swatted it away, looking at the big sting left in her arm. As Ruby had told her she covered her body with the cape and no other bees got close enough to sting her again. Suddenly she felt the weight shift on her stomach and looking downwards she found Ruby had jumped, extremely high to reach the top of a tree and then propell both of them towards -finally- a clear part of the forest.

Though it seemed they would land nicely Weiss noticed Ruby gritting her teeth and turn around. She caught on that their landing wouldn't be as calm and precise as she had thought when a second later both crashed against the floor, sending rocks flying away, causing a lot of dust clouds to form.

Since she had landed on the younger girl Weiss didn't actually get damaged, the most she got were bruises and scratches from stray rocks. On the other hand the other girl must have been damaged a lot considering she took the impact with her body to protect the white-haired girl.

As the dust cleared Weiss hovered over Ruby and worriedly took in the sight; the girl was bleeding a lot from her opened eyebrow and nose. Her eyes were closed and breathing ragged from exhaustion. "Ruby! Ruby! Talk to me you dolt! Don't you dare die on me!" Weiss lightly slapped the other girl's face, feeling a familiar sting slightly present on her eyes.

"U-ugh... Did we make it?" the younger girl slowly sat up, rubbing her face and blinking her eyes confused. "Y-you idiot! You had me worried for a moment there!" Weiss punched the girl on the shoulder but flinched when the other girl winced. "S-sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you more".

"Nah it's okay... I know it's not your fault. More important, are you alright? Not hurt at all..? I'm quite resistant so I think I didn't even break a bone... But maybe the crash did hurt you." Ruby inspected with her eyes the other girl's body and sighed relieved when she shook her head. "Nothing major".

"Still, you're really resistant if you only got some bruises, scrapes and open wounds. With that speed and this terrain it's a wonder how you didn't break a leg or something" Weiss took out a handkerchief and wiped the blood off the grinning girl's face.

"So... am I a hero again?" the girl cheekly snickered and Weiss sighed with small grin. "Okay I admit that was heroic and very brave from you... But did we lose our path? I really think I'll die from hunger if this keeps on". Weiss handed the elegant cloth to Ruby and stood up to look around.

"No, in fact we just arrived! This is where you can comfortably eat. And it's free from those Gifst Bees. Pretty neat right?" Weiss supposed the younger girl had a cocky expression but the cloak over her head didn't let the Huntress see her properly.

"Neat? I don't see any restaurants or shops... Just a river,this small meadow which we almost detroyed and some trees ahead. From where do you plan to ge- W-what do you think you're doing?!" as Weiss turned around to face the bruised girl she quickly covered her eyes embarassed.

Said girl had taken her cloak off and was taking her tank top off, letting Weiss see her features. Though the heiress had previously noticed that the other girl's abdomen was flat and strong, from the small moment she managed to see the girl without the tank top she was pleasantly surprised by the view. Though faint, the other girl had what would probably become a six pack if she continued training.

Still feeling dirty from how she began eyeing the smaller girl Weiss closed her eyes tightly -even as they were covered by her hands-. "Getting nude? How else do you plan on easing your hunger?" the bruised girl raised an eyebrow at Weiss, confused by her behaviour. "This way you can stop your craving... Believe me, it tastes really good. I swear."

Weiss let her hands fall to her sides and widened her eyes with her face completely red. Mouth hanging open she directed her gaze at the floor and stuttered embarassed "I-I meant food! I didn't mean it in any o-other way! Get dressed... Now!". Weiss stole a glance towards Ruby but the girl was no longer standing in front of her.

The white-haired girl heard a splash and turned to look at the river where the girl was swimming happily, eyeing the flowing water with clever eyes.

"... Oh... She meant catching fish"

* * *

><p>For the past minutes Ruby had been diving on the water trying to catch the jumping fish who escaped her hands. Weiss laid near the edge, not wanting to get into the water she intead got wood to light a fire later. Her patience was slowly wavering as she kept looking at the blue sky turning yellow.<p>

Finally Ruby stood triumpanthly on the water, a big fish struggling between her jaws and hands. "D-dook Ueisss! I gaut one!" Ruby happily smiled at the hungry girl. Weiss also grinned, relieved that they would once and for all eat, until she noticed something brown twitching over Ruby's wet head.

"Ruby! You've got something furry on your head! Get it off or it may bite you!" Weiss gave a small warning to the girl who cocked her head to the right. Holding the fish between her hands she chuckled loudly. "Those are my ears silly! Cute right? I've been told that they're among the softest of all" she haughtly puffed out her chest and the color drained from Weiss's face.

"... You... You're a Faunus?" she struggled to get the words leave her lips.

She quickly grabbed the rifle at her side and, poiting at the girl in front of her, pulled the trigger.

Ruby swiftly ducked almost diving completely under water, as she snarled holding her wounded ear with her right hand. Her previously caught fish immediately fled underwater. Resurfacing she glared at the other girl "What the hell is wrong with you?! I had gotten us food!" Ruby shrieked as another shot came her way.

Holding her breath she went underwater and neared the edge where Weiss was standing trying to find her. As fast as she could Ruby jumped out of the water and grabbed Weiss by the waist tightly. She made the Heiress drop the weapon and forcefully dragged her into the water.

As the other girl struggled to release Ruby's grip on her, the half naked girl secured the weapon and threw it far away, letting Weiss go by the edge of the river. Now on land the silver eyed girl cautiously approached the Heiress who was in a coughing fit.

"You dumbass! You almost made me drown!" Weiss continued grumbling between coughing fits, causing Ruby to roll her eyes. "Oh sure, the world ends if you swallow water but there's no issue when you try to shoot me as soon as I get us food? Seriously even if you hate salmon you don't need to kill me"

Weiss glared at the drenched girl and pounced on her. "It's not about the damn fish! You're a faunus! Your kind is aggressive and a problem for humanity." She grabbed the girl by the shoulders and shook her, aggravated.

The bear faunus on the other hand blushed, after clearing her throat she began speaking "Well let me first point out that the one who attacked first was you, not me. Second, i don't see why faunus and humans can't get along. Personally i find humans interesting and amusing. Finally... U-uhhh it's not that you're ugly or anything like that but..." Ruby uncomfortably shifted her gaze towards her left side.

Weiss narrowed her eyes, she shifted her weight on the body under her, bringing their face slightly closer "Speak up faunus".

"Well... It's just that you know... M-me being almost nude and you on... On t-top of me with your dress transparent because of the water... C-close. I-i've been told what happens if things get like this. W-we just met so... I'm not r-ready for that kind of stuff."

Weiss's face turned a deeper shade of red with each word that left the embarrassed girl's lips. Slowly she took in all the information and began mumbling flabbergasted when she noticed their positions. "T-this! It's because of this stuff why Faunus can't get along with humans."

"Your animal instincts turn everything s-sexual!" Weiss scrambled backwards, away from the "wild animal" in front of her. However as their bodies grinded up against each other the girl beneath whimpered softly and Weiss herself felt a gasp escape her lips.

"W-w-wha! What do you you think you're doing?! Sounding like t-that!" Weiss covered her face with her hands, utterly ashamed. "What have you done to my i-innocence?! Give it back!" she began smacking lightly the younger girl, trying to hide that she was flustered.

"Y-you're the one who got over me and did t-those things! That's the normal response! What did you expect? I've got bruises remember?" Ruby tried to hold the other's wrist to stop the light pummeling.

When the struggling finally ceased both separated panting.

"Look now... I know you humans dislike us Faunus... but at least give me an oppotunity; I saved you before, I haven't attacked you and just now I didn't respond in an aggressive manner... Sure I did throw you into the water but you tried to kill me. Please?" Ruby glanced at the human girl with puppy eyes and received an angry grumble.

"Why should I trust you? I've been told that you fiends stab on the back" Weiss looked at the sad girl with disdain.

"... If I wanted I could have left you behind to die of hunger... But I didn't... Not only because you seemed like a cute human or smelled nice" Ruby began her small speech with words that made Weiss's face feel hot. "But I just can't let people alone... It's just not my thing. At least let me help you get back to a humn village or something. You'll need a guide if you want to survive for at least a week in this forest."

Weiss began considering the other girl's words, she was right after all; she didn't know where to get food from, what was dangerous, what wasn't. Basic survival strategies in the wilds weren't taught to her back at home.

"Okay... I'll trust you... But give me my rifle".

"Sorry but no way"

"W-wha? How do you think I'll protect myself then?" Weiss crossed her arms.

"Well you've got that sword at your side. And ever since you made this freaking hole on my left ear I don't plan on giving you the gun any time soon. I'll carry it. When I trust you won't try to kill me, I'll give it back. Deal?" Ruby yelped as she touched the wound on her furry ear.

"Hmph... Fine. Now g-get us that fish again"

"... Have you been told you're surprisingly sardonic for someone with noble purposes?" Ruby muttered with indignation.

"What?!"

"Naught! Let's see if I get one as big as the last one. Hopefully." Ruby face-palmed exhausted and trudged back into the water.

At that moment Ruby Rose realized that the one who would find it difficult to survive this week would be her, and not the prideful Huntress.

* * *

><p><em>Well that's all for Chapter 1, made some small changes; not much of a deal. Perhaps it was too long for a first chapter. Hmm... maybe I should tone it down... Make upcoming chapters shorter... this way updates will be more frequent right? ... right. Well tell me what you guys think and hopefully I can get to write better... after all English is not my native language :P. <em>

_P.S. New Yuri Kuma Arashi episode tomorrow (lol xD)_


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Treatments

_Welp... Chapter two is made... There's this guy who sent me a PM about how he laughed hard when Weiss lightly hit Ruby while talking about her "lost innocence", made me laugh about it too lol. I noticed that in the last chapter there were a small quanity of gramatical errors... I'll try to fix it as soon as I can. As you know RWBY doesn't belong to me... etc._

_By the way, just in case some were wondering, by now this story doesn't seem rated-M at all... but it'll come... There's a war happening and sad gruesome things come with it... besides I think that making love is one of the points a couple has to reach when they really like each other... so it'll come later._

_Oh and I'm sorry if it took some time to come, I wanted to post it by Sunday again but I had to present my thesis about the complex chemical reactions in the human body and then this rare flu came to me :P. Sorry, hope it won't happen on daily-basis. I also didn't feel comfortable with how it resulted at first and corrected it about 7 times... which resulted in more length and more corrections. My poor vocabulary also angered me :(._

* * *

><p>After almost an hour of fishing, both girls, sitting on opposite sides, were eating their "grilled salmon" by a small fire. Ruby still hadn't put on clothes while Weiss was shivering a lot with her damp clothes sticking to her body as a second skin. The sizzling fire in front of them wasn't big enough to stop the white-haired girl from trembling.<p>

"Hey Weiss... you should get your clothes off to properly dry up... I'm not trying to be rude but you seem exhausted and sick." Ruby looked at the other girl's catatonic state and got worried. Sure being cold and wet in a humid forest when night was approaching wasn't in any way good for a human's health, but this seemed more serious than just a cold.

"Wha- what would a Faunus know huh?" Weiss's grumpy response almost made the bear faunus end their "conversation" until she took a moment to properly look at the heiress. The girl had been -though aggresively- at least responsive on their previous conversations, however now she was looking considerably wan and bleary-eyed.

"Weiss... Honestly. It's almost as if you would puke or faint at any moment... I'm worried you know?" Ruby got closer to Weiss, trying to be friendly with the cold girl. The faunus expected an immediate uncooperative response as soon as she got to Weiss's side, however no insults or shoves came her way. Instead the white haired girl leaned on her with breathy puffs of air.

"Ugh... I can't belive I'll say this but you're... right. I... It's as if my blood is hot enough to boil and my head is pouding as fast as my heart. I'm nauseous, dizzy and can't properly breath... I-I swear that if it was the damn fish I'll kill you." Weiss slowly tried to grasp the other's girl's tank top but only found her hand over a naked chest.

Ruby frowned and placed her hand on the forehead of the ill girl. Immediately she widened her eyes and looked at Weiss with unease; the heiress's temperature was too high... it was no wonder why she seemed so out of it with such a strong fever.

That's when Ruby finally noticed the thick redish black sting sticking on the tembling shoulder beneath her, she immediately scraped it off the shoulder, finding a purplish spot on the usually white skin.

"Weiss! Damn... Why didn't you tell me you were stung by the bee? Even faunus can die if lots of their venom comes into their bloodstream. Ugh... Thankfully the poison is slow and couldn't spread completely because of the way the sting pierced your skin. D-Don't struggle and let me treat you so you can feel better okay?" Ruby gently held the pale face of the other girl who weakly nodded.

"Sorry but first I'll need to take off your clothes to pass my body heat to you and treat the wound... S-sorry if it's awkward." Ruby took off the damp, white and red jacket, followed up by the almost transparent wet dress being slid off Weiss's torso. The girl began trembling more and Ruby held her close against her chest, trying to warm her up.

"D-don't think this will ever... EVER happen again you hear me?" Weiss, even as she cuddled against Ruby, shoot her an annoyed glare. This made a small smile appear on the bear faunus. "Well at least you're well enough to grumble as usual." the warm girl giggled until the death glare Weiss sent her intensified times 10.

"L-leaving jokes aside; I need to suck the stagnant poison out of the wound or else you'll only get worse... It will hurt, but I need to get it done... so hang on okay? Avoid sleeping or fainting the most you can. I'm sure you can handle that right?" Ruby arched an eyebrow, almost challenging the girl beneath her.

"Just who... who do you think you're talking to? That'll be easy." even with a pale face, fever and poison flowing on her bloodstream the white haired girl sent a small haughty grin which made Ruby sigh relieved.

"Okay... Let me sit you up on my lap." Ruby scooped the -presently- frail girl on her arms, then carefully sat her on her thighs. She held her just below the waist and looked at the swollen wound with a scowl. "I'll open it to suck the poison easier okay?"

With her sharp nails Ruby made a small cut on the delicate skin, causing blood and a transparent liquid to pour out. The pained groan of the other girl made Ruby's hand retreat from the wound quickly, ears twitching with worry. "I'll make this quick so you can rest okay?" Ruby gulped looking at Weiss's glazed eyes and took a deep breath.

She placed her warm lips over the bleeding cut and tenderly sucked the bitter venom out of the shivering body over hers. Though Weiss seemed collected at first, a couple of seconds later she was gripping Ruby's shoulders tightly, loudly hissing because of the pain.

Ruby separated from the milky cold skin and spit the transparent liquid with traces of blood on the floor. She scowled sadly every time she heard Weiss's hurt grunts, however she kept on repeating the same actions a couple of times until the purple bruise that had formed on the lower shoulder almost disappeared.

By the time the younger girl finished sucking out most of the poison, the previously shivering girl was sweating and panting, her eyes shimmering with traces of tears. "Are... Are you done?" Weiss croaked, feeling her voice dull and exhausted.

Ruby nodded and smiled happy with her work, feeling the grip the other girl had on her sore shoulders decreasing in strength.

"Just let me give your wound a small healing boost okay? You'll need it since the poison works like an anticoagulant." Ruby licked her dry lips and then stuck her pink tongue out, slowly licking Weiss's wound.

The heiress blushed at what would normally be seen as a lewd action, considering her wound was below her shoulder, just above her chest. She attempted to push the head of the girl away but had no strength to do so. "W-what are you doing?! Didn't you say you would give a heal boost?"

Ruby blinked her eyes at Weiss, genuinely confused "Yeah... that's what I'm doing. Whenever I used to hurt myself my mom licked my wounds... She used to say that faunus were able to recover from wounds quicker if they licked them a bit. I suppose humans don't do it that much but it works. Just rest and let me treat you. Feel at ease with me."

The way the raven-haired girl winked at her, gave her a toothy smile and thumbs up -just like the cheesy heroes in comics back at Atlas- made Weiss raise an eyebrow. _"Really? Could you get to be any more childish?"_ the message was clear but Ruby dismissed her completely to continue her "treatment".

Weiss thought it was strange but let the girl continue, after all even in Atlas faunus were recognized for their impressive healing abilities and physical resitance. If faunus at the city were remarkable in those aspects, she supposed faunus living in the woods would be better in those tasks.

However accepting it didn't make it any less awkward, the girl's tongue unlike the one of a human had a lighter pink color, was warmer and slightly longer. It's rough surface made Weiss shudder every time it passed cautiously over her wound and she could feel her heart beat quickening with each soft movement.

With pain no longer present and her body increasingly warm, Weiss could only focus on how pleasant the other girl's actions were on her drained body. They way the warm muscle glided on her damaged skin simultaneously blowing lukewarm air over it made her sharply intake air. She had to bite her lower lip and clench her fists on the cloth of her dress to avoid gasping or pressing Ruby's head closer to her body.

Ruby noticed the girl's actions and stopped, looking at Weiss's eyes with concern. "Sorry... I didn't think it would still hurt you this much. If you want I can stop and later once I get you an ointment I can tend the wound before appl-"

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Weiss sudden outburst surprised them both, causing the blue-eyed girl to cough nervously. " I-I-I mean... ugh... F-finish what you've started... I can... handle myself. Don't worry... Besides it's not like it hurts that much." a small blush presented itself on the exhausted girl's cheeks.

Ruby seemed incredibly puzzled for a couple of seconds but then shrugged it off. She continued her past actions, this time quicker to finish as soon as posible to go prepare the ointment. Weiss of course didn't expect it and let a gasp escape her lips, her breath hitched in her throat.

Being raised in a conservative, faunus-hating environment she felt dirty, low and irked; never had she thought she would have a wild faunus girl licking her body while she was sitting on said faunus' lap. Much less having said actions cause unsettling reactions on her body thanks to her "rampaging hormones".

Yet the gratitude swelling in her chest and the pleasant unknown feelings settling on her body caused Weiss to feel conflicted. For years she was taught that faunus were more animal than human; that they were wild,let themselved be controlled by instincts and couldn't fit properly in human society and thus they had to be subjugated.

She had blindly believed all of that even though she had never properly interacted with a faunus. Now that she had finally approached a faunus she was confused; the girl was certainly animal-like -she was licking her right now for Dust's sake- however it was in a cute pet-like way; not feral in any way. The way her ears and the black tuft of fur she had called tail twitched with excitement or annoyance always seemed endearing.

Her big honest eyes, childish actions and desire to protect her made Weiss think that maybe not all faunus were as aggressive as she was taught to believe. The girl was basically a dog -though Weiss noted she was a bear faunus- in a human disguise.

"There done! Now just sleep and rest a bit... I'll make you an ointment so that the wound stops hurting and closes." the black haired girl grinned and puffed her chest satisfied with her job. As she grabbed Weiss by the waist to get her off her lap the heiress bopped the younger girl's nose lightly. "I've always liked dogs... Thanks, you're not half-bad with your stuff Ruby"

The drowsy honest smile that Weiss sent shocked Ruby a little; she had thought the girl was beautiful with a scowl, but a smile made a great difference and she knew the girl would look much better if she gave herself more time to properly smile.

"He he... D-dog? You do know I'm a bear faunus right? See my round ears? and I'm not wagging my tail." Ruby awkwardly pointed at her ears then looked at her tail, finding the small fluffy ball moving happily._ "Well... that's not wagging"_ Ruby puffed her cheeks bothered by her dog-like behaviour.

"Yeah... cute bear ears." Weiss scratched behind Ruby's ear curiously and proudly smirked when she saw the younger girl lean against her hand.

"I-I... Well... I apologize... for shooting your ear. It must have hurt you." Weiss grimaced when she saw the bloody hurt ear twitch anxiously, a hole formed where the bullet had pierced.

"Well... I've always loved my ears the most since they're soft and furry... and it did hurt. But it's not that much of a deal; it'll heal. Besides scars make you look cooler right? I'm sure that by tomorrow it'll make me look older" Ruby broadly smiled.

Weiss scoffed but chuckled softly, getting used to the childish behaviour, all followed by a big yawn.

"Well, time for you to rest at least an hour or two" Ruby carefully placed Weiss near the smoldering fire. "Let's take off the rest of your clothes and put you mine on so you can rest cozy. I mean j-just your clothes clothes... if you want to take your underwear off it's your decision".

Ruby eyed bashfully the white laced, elegant bra the girl in front of her was wearing. It seemed light and made for combat yet still sexy enough to look very womanly.

Weiss immediately put her hands over her chest and narrowed her eyes at Ruby. "Now you care about that? I don't see you with a bra..." Weiss sneaked a glance at Ruby's chest; realizing that the girl was well endowed. Her curves were easy to outline and stood out in combination with her childish face.

Weiss was sure the girl was any pedo's wet dream alive. She quickly shifted her gaze to the floor and frowned half-embarassed half-disgusted by her thoughts.

She even found herself sourly jealous that a younger girl had features more prominent than her own.

"Bra?" Ruby cocked her head to the right and furrowed her brows. "I don't use those... you mean that white thing on your chest right? I have my tank top here and my corset back at home... Mom says it's easier to fight without... bra?" Ruby felt the word roll off her tongue awkwardly.

Weiss blinked and took a peek at the tank top laying on the floor, it did seemed like it could replace a bra. "But don't you feel any inconvenience without one?"

"Well... I've never used one... besides the tank top is tight around the chest so they won't be bouncing... of course if mine were bigger I would have to use something else but for now it works." Ruby looked at her breasts then at the tank top with a small grin.

"Suuure..." Weiss uncomfortably looked at her own breasts and sighed. "I'll take it off... it's too bothersome since it's wet anyway... But don't look" the snow haired girl glowered at Ruby and began trying to unclasp her bra. The younger girl just nodded and directed her gaze downwards.

"I still can't understand why humans are so self-consious of their body and the one of others." Ruby muttered actually confused. "Because... you just can't be naked with any stranger. You're in your most vulnerable state so you can't let anyone see you like that" Weiss made up an excuse and convinced Ruby, who nodded surprised by the answer.

"Well, take off the rest of my dress while I try to take off this damn thing." Weiss grumbled while she tried to grasp the slippery hook.

Ruby first tugged on the dress, trying to bring it down to no avail. "You dunce have to undo the ribbon first... Idiot" Weiss's past attitude came back and the raven-haired girl face-palmed, followed by a nod. She held the ribbon on Weiss's waist and undid it, bringing the dress down slowly.

She looked at the strong white thighs admiringly and placed a hand on one of them "Woah Weiss you must have trained a lot to have these legs! I wish I had legs like these... they're strong but not this pretty, white and soft" Ruby poked the milky skin until the partially nude girl slapped her hand away.

"Can you stop touching my legs and finish undressing me? I want to sleep already." Weiss -now braless- narrowed her eyes with a small blush, finding an innuendo in what she had said.

Ruby didn't identify it and chuckled embarassed "Sorry, I have a soft spot for these kind of things. I have a childish body so I admire those with adult-like bodies. You should see my sis.". The excited girl finished undressing the other girl and quickly got her own clothes near her.

"Sure... your only childish trait is your face, height and personality" Weiss grumbled while she stole a glance at Ruby's body. "What?" Ruby blinked, eyeing the other girl. "N-naught!" Weiss shook her head and crossed her arms pompously.

"Well... To avoid having you chilly I'll put my clothes on you... I know they're not clean... they smell like honey and are not like your elegant ones but at least they're warm right?" Ruby gave a lopsided grin and shrug.

"Fine then... but let's do it quick cause I'm becoming a popsicle." Weiss scrambled, grabbing the clothes and immediately attempted to dress up.

After getting help from Ruby she was finally dressed, warm and ready to sleep. She laid on the floor, huddled a little closer to the fire and closed her eyes letting a big yawn escape her mouth. She was starting to fall asleep when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, resting and holding her close by the waist, causing her eyes to snap open.

"What the hell are you doing now?" Weiss didn't need to turn around to know the faunus girl was awkwardly smiling at her.

"Well it's easier to fall asleep when you're not alone. And this way you can get warmer quicker" Ruby's iffy voice made Weiss sigh.

"Whatever" she closed her eyes and soon enough was sound asleep, breathing soft and eyes comfortably closed, feeling a faint scent of roses envelop her.

Ruby was beginning to doze off, cooed by Weiss's fresh smell; it was how the rain smelt in a cool night. It somehow reminded her of the nights December gave during Winter. She loved the smell and wanted to nap with the proud girl but she had to make the ointment or else the other girl would have her torso sore for almost a week.

She stood up slowly, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. She stretched hearing her bones pop into a more comfortable position and smiled when she saw no scowl on the sleeping face near the fire.

The fact that there was no scowl meant she felt better, that automatically made Ruby smile and hum happily. She grabbed her cape and put it over the girl's body as if it was a blanket.

"Well, time to work".

* * *

><p>With Weiss asleep near the fire, warmed up by her cape and clothes, Ruby could now search for the different herbs needed to treat the bee's sting. Remembering her past experiences and treatments she first went for the yellow flower with thorns in form of a cat's claw. She then searched before the sun settled for the plants with small seed pods containing black seeds, the thick roots with lemon scent, oil and the thin herbs that looked like sunflowers.<p>

Now... the problematic part of all this came; the honey and honeywax. The honey and honeywax the same aggressive bees produced and protected with their lives at stake. She swore she would never get close to them _again_ without protection after what happened last time. But Weiss needed the honey to properly bounce back to her usual behaviour in just days.

Following the "Honey Trail" she found a small hive and gulped seeing her objective with some bees flying outside their home, ready to protect it from invaders such as her. She quietly climbed a nearby tree and looked at the beehive with multiple bees surrounding it.

Taking the honey without having harvested the bees would be difficult, especially without protection.

_"Just shake and brush... No bad intents, sudden movements nor noise"_ Ruby remembered what her mother and sister had told her multiple times. She slowly brought her hand near the entrance of the hive and felt drops of the sweet, sticky fluid pour onto the palm of her hand.

Some bees immediately stood on her hands and anxiously circled her body.

She just needed a small piece of the hive... nothing more, nothing less.

The raven-haired girl cautiously scraped a piece of the beehive that was hanging loose and didn't seem very protected. However it seemed the "loose" part was actually strongly stuck to the sturdy part of the hive.

That only meant one thing: she would need to forcefully pull out, or let some of the honey go and do with just an ointment without beewax. She knew couldn't let the piece go... it was hard just getting the grip on it. Some stings wouldn't hurt that much right? Besides it was a small hive and she had all needed to treat properly treat the stings back at the meadow...

Why was she even lying to herself? The stings would still hurt as hell and would take some time to heal properly even with treatment...

Damn why was she taught to be such a good person?

She pulled the piece out of the hive, pressed it against her chest to prevent the honey from spilling and winced angrily at the 3 bees that had stung her at different parts of her body. She quickly began rushing back to the safe meadow near the river, jumping across many of the tree's branches and evading the angry bees with swift movements.

When she safely arrived -almost crashing once again against the floor- she groaned at the 3 stings that had pierced her skin; one at her forearm, another by the neck and the last one on her left broadside. She quickly scraped them off to avoid having more poison enter her system and winced because of the pain.

Now that she had obtained all the necessary ingredients, she proceeded to search for a hard stick or rock and anything that could resemble a bowl.

She put the part of the hive she had stolen on the wooden "bowl" she found and let some honey drip, looking at the swelling wounds on her body. Well... those would be problematic if she didn't treat them in at least an hour.

Sure she was a faunus, more resistant than a human, but 3 stings from those bees weren't that good for anyone.

However, the most pressing matter was creating the ointment before her arm started hurting and swelling so much she wouldn't be able to properly move the poisoned limb.

All the process was always tiring, especially when she didn't have the tools to work properly. Heating the oil and herbs without having them burn or boil was an issue. Not having anything but her hands and a rock to strain the ointment while it was prepared was worse.

Somehow after almost an hour -she knew because her body was starting to become a painful issue- the ointment was done and it just needed to cool off to be applied.

Falling onto the floor on her back and stretching Ruby loudly grunted, annoyed because of the work and lack of movement that came with having to prepare herbal medicine. That without counting the pain and swelling on her upper body.

First she needed to eliminate the sprouting symptoms of being stung by those damn bees by drinking the "antidote"; the honey produced by them. For some reason it's curative powers neutralized in minutes most of the poison's effects and also helped the body recover from almost anything.

She divided the remaining piece of beehive in two and messily licked the raw honey out of the honeycomb, desperately trying to eat the delicious, soothing substance.

"Ahhh... This is definately the best honey in the world. It's such a hassle to get it though" Ruby happily passed her tongue over every inch of the honey-covered structure, and sighed satisfied when she found it clean.

The bear-faunus took a look at the ointment and found it more solid than before. She crawled towards Weiss and felt a smile appear on her face when she saw the heiress sleeping calmly. She looked so cute! The girl was way too adorable when she didn't try to keep that prideful front. It was almost too sad to wake her up, but she needed to be treated, and if Ruby had some luck perhaps the girl would comply and apply the ointment to her too.

"Weiss... Weiss... time to apply you the ointment, please wake up" Ruby gingerly shaked the girl, trying to cause a reaction on the sleeping beauty. With her hands she stretched the girl's cheeks slightly. "Weiss" Ruby continued trying with a sing-sang voice until she felt the girl stir. The girl beneath her opened her eyes anrgily and aggressively swatted the girl's hands over her, hitting Ruby's stung arm in the process.

"HOLY BEAR!" Ruby growled in pain loudly, quickly crouching to attempt to mantain her voice low. She held her arm with care, a couple of tears spilling from her eyes and her teeth gritting inside her mouth. Weiss immediately sat up and worriedly looked at the girl who was groveling on the floor.

"Ruby?! You're okay?! S-sorry! I didn't think I would hit you so hard... let me see" Weiss reached Ruby's left side and flinched when the girl looked at her; pupils slit, fangs baring and some of her hairs standing upwards, a deep growl rumbling within her throat.

Was this how real faunus looked like? Aggressive, wild and dangerous?

Weiss fell backwards, feeling intimidated by Ruby's ferocious looks until the girl's pupil dilated when their gaze met and her mouth closed, lips pursed. As always she cocked her head to the right when she saw the panicked expression on Weiss face. "Sorry... Did I startle you? I've been told I get a scary face when I get angry or try to hold a yell back"

Ruby sheepishly scratched her nape, tears still brimming on her eyes. Weiss looked at her surprised, the girl had gone from looking like a real beast to a harmless puppy in just seconds. Maybe it was this type of events that labelled the faunus as dangerous beings; Ruby did scare the crap out of her with that glare.

"F-feeling calm now?" Weiss approached Ruby cautiously, causing the girl to look slightly crest-fallen. "... Sorry you had to see that Weiss... I know we're not wanted by humans because it seems we'll attack you or become aggressive and harm you as if we were wild animals... B-but I swear we're not all like that! I wouldn't like to leave that impression on you, so please don't dwell on it a lot. I-It's just that it hurt so much and I didn't want to keep swearing."

Ruby's ears were twitching apprehensively, eyes looking at Weiss worried and a sullen expression on her face. Weiss sighed, feeling as if she had kicked a puppy, said puppy being Ruby. "It's okay... You just surprised me... I should be apologizing... I hurt you didn't I? Give me your hand" Weiss averted her eyes when Ruby happily beamed at her.

Weiss also tried to stiffen a laugh when Ruby handed her hurt hand just like a dog would shake; her hand balled in a small fist resting over Weiss's extended palm, ears perked. "Didn't you say you were a bear? You seem very dog-like to me" Weiss teasingly arched an eyebrow while Ruby glared at her and pouted. "Well... you told me to give me your hand and I did so".

As soon as Weiss took a look at Ruby's arm she widdened her eyes, concern flashing on her blue orbs. There was a purple spot under the swollen red skin over the girl's forearm. "Ruby! From where did you get this? It looks like-"

"Your stung shoulder? Yeah. Remember how I told you I needed to do an ointment for your wound? Well... One of the ingredients needed comes from the bees that stung you... and I got myself stung thrice while trying to get it." Ruby avoided Weiss calculating eyes, knowing the girl would judge her actions as her acting like an utter fool or a child.

"W-wha?! You dunce! You shouldn't put yourself in danger just for something like this! Even if it continues hurting is better than having you harmed! Take more care of yourself would you, dolt" Weiss's troubled words and expression betrayed her angry tone, leaving Ruby dumbfound.

A small smile appeared on her lips as she shrinked and looked at the floor with a small blush on her cheeks; Weiss was concerned about her well-being. Sure she had called her dunce and dolt, but just because she was worried.

Her cheeks flared up into a deeper red color when she felt the snow haired girl's lips on her swollen arm. She could feel the girl sucking on the small wound, tongue resting on her skin and teeth lightly grazing the swollen bruise.

"W-w-wha?! W-weiss!" Ruby's mouth was opening and closing, words stuck on her throat as she didn't know how to express her surprise.

Weiss rolled her eyes and separted slightly from the arm, still not feeling the venom on her mouth. "Well... you did the same for me, the least I can do is treat you the same way you did to me..."

She went back to treating the wound, this time sucking harder until she finally felt the bitter liquid rest on her tongue, small amounts of blood coming with it. The prideful girl almost gulped it down as a reflex, but was able to hold it back just in time.

"Don't swallow it Weiss, we don't want you getting worse because of me" Ruby giggled when she saw the girl throw her a nasty look.

The heiress separated from the wound -leaving a red mark- and spit the liquid with a scowl present on her face. "Ugh... I'm not that stupid you dunce, I know that's the worst I could do... Now let's get this over with and show me the other two wounds so we can finish and both apply that famous ointment you made."

Ruby nodded happily and pointed at her swollen backside, a purple spot just below her ribs and the crook of her pulsating neck.

Weiss grew nervous looking at the places where she would need to suck, she had been told that those places were known to have more nerves than other parts of the body and were named in some area of the world erogenous zones... that meant people could get aroused if they were touched there. She gulped as she felt Ruby's confused gaze on her.

_"She's just a brat, I was the one who got flustered when she licked me; she acted totally normal. No need to get nervous."_ Weiss repeated in her mind as she took a deep breath and placed her hand on Ruby's abdomen for support. "T-tell me if you feel uncomfortable or anything ok?"

Ruby nodded and put straight face "Aye aye doc".

Weiss sighed almost immediately _"Yeah... just a child"._

She placed her lips first on Ruby's side and began sucking carefully, she didn't want to be rough to avoid awakening anything inside Ruby. She would sometimes glide the tip of her tongue to ensure she was over the swollen wound and lightly nibble on it to make the venom escape quicker.

Ruby as soon as she felt Weiss teeth and tongue found herself snickering because of the ticklish touches near her belly. She wanted to stifle her silly laughs but quickly gave up as she let the bubbly sound escape her lips.

Weiss arched an eyebrow at the silly girl and rolled her eyes. _"Yeah, I didn't have to worry at all..."_ she thought relieved. She didn't want a faunus, who acts on instinct, getting giddy as she had gotten before.

She separated from the soft skin, leaving a small glistening spot where her lips used to rest, and spit once again the sour substance onto the floor. "Yuck... that stupid venom tastes disgusting. I don't know how you managed to take so much off my shoulder without wanting to puke or getting grossed".

Weiss passed a hand over her lips, trying desperately to eliminate the remaining substance and its unpleasant taste.

"Well I was just focusing on getting you well so I didn't have time to dwell on the taste. Besides while I had it rolling around in my mouth I could take in your scent since I was close to you. And since you smell really nice it almost clouded the taste completely" Ruby's honest reply caused a tint of red to appear on Weiss's cheeks.

"D-don't go smelling people around like a dog!" Weiss struggled to sound calm and properly nag Ruby.

"Sorry he he... It was hard not to with your body being so close to mine. Next time I'll hold my breath and endure the hardships for your well-being." Ruby put on a determined expression and clenched a fist over her heart, earning a small groan from Weiss. "I'm not going to ask you to die just because of that... just avoid smelling me unless necessary." the blue-eyed girl face-palmed.

"O-oh... Okay" Ruby's inspired and feisty mood deflated, letting a pout appear on her face.

"Well... now's your turn to sit on my lap. Y-you know... to have more access to your neck." Weiss pointed at the swollen purple dot on Ruby's neck and gestured her to come and sit on her thighs. Ruby happily obliged and straddled on Weiss's lap, ears and tail twitching amused.

"You're thighs are cool and soft." Ruby happily purred as she settled properly on Weiss's lap. "W-whatever... here... uhh... You know... S-show me where" Weiss avoided Ruby's brisk smile as the girl carefully placed her hand on the dark, swollen spot on her neck.

The ivory haired girl took a deep breath to calm her edginess and queasy feeling on her stomach. She licked her lips in a nervous manner, placed her right hand behind Ruby's back and held the girl close to her face, burrowing her lips on the swollen crook of her neck as soon as the girl bent.

She hastily parted her lips and began sucking on the spot softly, feeling the pulse of the other girl against her wet tongue. She was surprised to find the incredibly soft skin burning hot on the swollen spot. But what surprised her the most was that unlike her arm and backside, the faunus' neck had a delicious sweet taste, the lingering flowery smell that accompanied it and soft texture could only be described as addictive within her mind.

As the ivory-haired girl felt herself getting lost on the luscious taste of the girl's skin, she placed her free hand on the other girl's waist in a possessive manner, holding her mere centimeters away from her own body.

The more she brushed her lips against the faunus' neck the harder she began sucking, trying to ease the desire rumbling within her.

Even though her sucking was becoming more aggressive and hungry, the venom still refused to leave the tiny, almost closed, wound on the faunus' neck. However Weiss no longer paid any heed to it, she was lost in indulging herself on the sweetness of the other girl.

As her tongue roamed on the velvet skin of the other girl, the urge to bite the tender skin grew on her and soon she found herself sinking her teeth on the sensitive skin where her breath fell.

That's when she felt two hands gripping her clothes while lightly quivering. One was resting on her shoulder for support while the other was tightly clenching the thin cloth of the black tanktop below her bosom, attempting to put some distance between their sweltering bodies. It was as if the invisible earplugs Weiss had been wearing were now removed, letting the younger girl's gasps and moans clearly reach her ears.

"Ahh... ahh... W-wei-" Ruby's voice choked out, replaced by a muffled grunt of need.

Weiss gulped, still basking on the warmth of the younger girl's neck. She needed to stop, before this went out of control and she did things she would feel guilty about. But her body was entranced, tongue dancing over the swollen crevice of the girl's neck.

As she felt the hand below her chest attempt to push her away every time she bit the faunus she furrowed her eye brows and faintly pulled back.

"Stay... still" her husky voice rumbled with desire and yearning for control as she grabbed the soft hand and brought it down to her thighs, securing it between the strong limbs. As she smirked, eyes focused on the newly created purplish-red spot on the groaning girl's throat, she felt the hand on her thighs stop squirming and instead steadly caress the toned muscle.

She went back to the glistening, sweating neck and bit the swollen purple spot, sliding her left hand over the skin of Ruby's back temptingly. The unexpected action caused the girl's back to arch, a mewl escaping her plump lips.

Because the action was sudden, Weiss's gentle bite abruptly became harsh, causing the venom to finally spill onto her mouth messily. The heiress widdened her eyes with horror as the sweet taste suddenly was replaced by a bitter, nauseating flavor. She immediately separated from the other girl and desperately spit the transparent substance with traces of crimson copper on the floor, trying to clean her swollen lips from the substances.

Ruby seeing this as an opportunity; stood up, hastily thanked Weiss for the treatment -tripping over her words multiple times- and staggered towards the edge of the river, jumping over the edge as soon as she could.

While Weiss laid paralyzed on the floor, vision blurry, breath unsteady and face incredibly flushed she remembered what she had been taught about Faunus by her strict father.

_"Weiss... never should you ever get close or intimate with a Faunus. Their bodies produce pheromones that attract not only other faunus, but also humans. These pheromones work like a spell on humans. It makes us act on instinct just like them. You fall pray to their touches and end up being played by them. Around a year and a half after you were born a great general I trusted was entranced by a beautiful faunus, and ended up having a hybrid baby with her, finally turning against me. Don't let your guard down, or you'll also found yourself becoming a beast like them Weiss. Never do it."_

Her father's harsh voice, cold as ice, was deeply engraved on her mind because of the hate seeping from every word he uttered.

She was about to become what her father had said; a beast. Driven by blind desire and instinct. And it was her own fault, Ruby hadn't even touched her, in fact the younger girl seemed to be scared of her actions, seemingly wanting to get away from her touches.

As she saw the swaying figure dive into the cold water she covered her face with her hands, feeling ashamed by her own behaviour.

_"Don't get that close again... you'll hurt her and hurt yourself... Calm down and as soon as she comes back ask for forgiveness"_

Weiss repeated those words over and over again, trying to ease the hungry feeling and rampaging lust withing her body.

"Don't... become... the beast"

Weiss muttered those word as she tried to convince herself it had been the fault of her pheromones, not her "inexistent" attraction towards the faunus.

Yeah... there was no attraction whatsoever... She wasn't a beast... Right?

* * *

><p>Chapter finished... Ohhhhh Weiss you were definitely a beast back there... poor Ruby getting licked, sucked and bitten so much -suuure... poor her-. That will certainly leave a mark lol.<p>

On another note, I'm so sad Monty died... I literally spilled some tears after eyeing a lot of fanarts about his death... He'll be remembered for his works... he was an inspiration after all :(.

Well leave me your thoughts and I'll see when I have enough time to update lol.

P.S. DYING BECAUSE OF THE LATEST YURI KUMA EPISODE.

*cough* have a nice day guys. :)


End file.
